


Gained the World

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Motorcity
Genre: Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Dragons, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day that Mike Chilton arrived in Motorcity was the absolutely worst godawful day of his entire life.<br/>And unconditionally the Best Day as well.</p><p>Motorcity AU where the Cars are Dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gained the World

When Mike is in a rare introspective mood, he puts down the day that he arrived in Motorcity as the absolutely worst godawful day of his entire life.

And unconditionally the Best Day as well.

The youngest person to ever be promoted to Commander of the Elites, he'd also set the record for shortest amount of time to hold that level before the metaphorical blinders had been ripped from his eyes and he'd defected. The sudden realisation of Kane's lies, the betrayal of the philosophies he'd been raised with, to _Protect_ and _Serve_ , which he found meant ' _Blindly Destroy'_.

The destruction of an entire district full of people still living there. Mike couldn't abide by it, not only the lost of homes, but the loss of lives as well. He'd gotten as many out and away as he could, running with them. Shock-Bots following, aiming specifically at him, his bright white Deluxian clothing standing out like a beacon among Motorcity's dark shadows. He'd split off from the people he'd saved, trying to lure the Bots away, getting lost in the maze that was Motorcity.

When he'd finally stopped to breathe, he'd been exhausted, heartsick, and hopelessly lost. He'd just wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear. No idea what he was going to do with his life now, much less what the next step was. 

No friends, nothing to barter, merely the clothing on his back and Kane's curses above. He'd sat there and despaired, lacking the energy to move.

Which was when he found himself staring into a pair of huge glowing leaf-green eyes and a set of teeth that he'd only ever seen in nightmares and holovids before.

It was a Dragon.

Mike froze, holding his breath as he stared up at the darkly scaled creature he'd only heard rumours about before, never seen. Kane hated Dragons with a passion, capturing and trapping any that he found and throwing them into the underdepths of Motorcity to wreck havoc and devour all those who defied him.

He'd snorted, then started laughing, helpless to stop the sound. He had nothing left, no hope, no weapons, he had nothing left to defeat a Dragon. He'd defected, survived, only to be eaten by a shadow, a myth. He made his peace with it, raising a hand and saying hello.

The dragon made a rumbling sound, huge flat head leaning down as it sniffed at him, the air brushing over the palm of his raised hand. It nudging his hand with its nose, pressing the warm scales against the palm of his hand, not moving, just making a low contented purring sound. 

Mike stared, a soft exaltation as he stared at the dragon, his heartbeat thudding heavily in his chest. The dragon chirped, moving to press its huge flat head against his chest, giving a loud rumble that shook him to his bones before giving his face an affectionate lick, then pressing against him once more.

More on instinct than anything else, Mike rested his hands on the the sides of the dragon's head, petting the smooth scales, much to the dragon's obvious approval. It shifted until he had a lap full of insistent purring dragon, demanding to be petted, which Mike did with a growing sense of wonder. The hollow feeling faded, leaving him smiling in delight and awe.

 _Dragons_.

Mike had tensed as the sound of footsteps approached, but the dragon had simply thumped its tail, head firmly in Mike's lap, keeping him pinned in one place as a tall lanky blond guy approached. The guy had paused, staring at them, then let out a quiet huff, clearly addressing the dragon, equal parts resigned and amused, asking if she'd found her rider.

From the rapid thumping of the dragon's tail, Mike took it as an affirmative. The guy just smiled, looking just a bit sad, tucking a strand of long blond hair behind his ear, one eye visible for a moment before the hair fell back into place. 

The dragon bounced to all four feet, huge wings twitching as she nudged and wiggled until she had Mike apparently right where she wanted him... straddling her neck. The guy gave them a crooked smile and advised Mike to hold on.

Mike had just about to ask what he was supposed to hold on to when the dragon took off, straight up. He found handholds quickly, plastering himself along the black dragon's neck as the dome above them suddenly became a lot closer.

Flying a dragon was like nothing he’d ever done. The wind in his face, the speed, the spins and dives, the sheer rush of it had him giddy and hollering in delight. The dragon moved with Mike as if they were an extension of each other’s bodies, sometimes leading, sometimes letting Mike direct where they were going, flying over over and exploring Motorcity, in it’s dark, colourful glory.

He’d grown up on stories of how dark and dirty Motorcity was, but from the back of a dragon, it was beautiful.

Mike fell hard in love. It was beyond his wildest dreams, and he never, ever wanted to stop.

Of course, they eventually did have to land, the dragon herding him down corridors and nudging open doors, escorting him through a minor labyrinth. The space finally opened up into what appeared to be a large cavern, full of electronics and cables. His dragon bounded ahead, practically jumping up and down around the blond guy from earlier, who was very confused to see them, even as he scratched and stroked the exuberant dragon.

Comfortable around the dragon the guy might have been, but he keep a suspicious eye on Mike. Finally the dragon settled down, leaning happily against the blond guy with a muttering croon for a moment, then scampered back to Mike, pushing him forward with his large flat head. 

Which was how he officially met Chuck. 

Chuck hadn’t exactly been hostile, but he’d remained wary, reluctantly inviting Mike to eat and stay the night. Mike, having a ton of questions, agreed, the dragon wiggling happily that they were apparently getting along, before leading Mike on a tour of Chuck’s abode, which was definitely set up for the two of them. Computer parts were everywhere, the guy clearly not accustomed to dealing with other people.

He was given stuff to eat that Mike couldn’t even begin to identify, but was completely different than the throat cubes he was used to. It wasn’t bad, but the difference in flavours and texture held his attention throughout the meal, occasionally asking what they were eating. He spared a brief thought about poisoning, but both Chuck and the dragon ate the same things, which he figured made it safe for consumption. 

When they were done, Chuck explained in a quiet voice that dragons were free here, just part of the daily experience of Motorcity, like dim lighting and KaneCo attacks. Not really a threat unless enraged. But occasionally a dragon would choose someone to partner with, to ride with them. No one was sure why, but both dragons and Riders seemed to flourish with the bond. 

That Chuck wasn’t a Dragon Rider, he’d just been keeping the dragon, Mutter, company until she found her Rider.

And Mutter had chosen Mike. 

Mike stared back at Mutter’s green eyes and grinned, feeling pretty okay with that. Mutter smiled back, nuzzling him and Chuck looked away. 

Chuck gave him a place to sleep, tossed him some jeans and boots to try on, and said he’d show him to Jacob’s in the morning, then left him alone after that. The texture of the jeans was unfamiliar, but comfortable, as were the dark boots. His shirt still labelled him as a Deluxian, or someone who had Deluxian clothing, but he wouldn’t stick out as much in Motorcity with the darker threads. 

He went to thank Chuck for the clothing, and found him arguing with Mutter, who had wrapped herself around the blond, looking for all the world as a comfortable backrest. Chuck was unsuccessfully trying to shove the dragon away, informing Mutter that she wasn’t supposed to be there with him, that she belonged with her Rider now. 

It would have been an amusing scene if it hadn’t been for the way Chuck’s voice cracked and broke, obviously fighting back tears. 

Mutter had been pointedly ignoring Chuck’s efforts, feigning sleep. However, the eye closest to Mike was open a crack, green eyes sparkling in silent question, as if asking ‘well? what can you do?’.

Mike hadn’t been sure, so he’d crept back to his room and gone to sleep. 

In the morning, Chuck and Mutter escorted him to meet Jacob. Mike’s introduction to the former scientist being the older man standing in the razor bladed abyss of a mouth that belonged to a Whispering Death, babbling baby-talk to Sasquatch as he brushed the dragon’s teeth with a push broom. 

It was certainly a... memorable introduction. 

Jacob had known Mike’s Grandfather and welcomed both him and Mutter with open arms, inviting them to stay with him, to help fix the place up. Chuck as well, although the blond had laughed nervously and left. 

But not for long. At first, Chuck would stop by to check in every couple of days, insisting he was only worried about Mutter. But his visits became more frequent, his stays became longer, until Jacob starts making grumbling hints about Chuck moving in, since he’s already upgraded half of Jacob’s security systems anyway, he might as well do the other half. 

Mike and Mutt may have a happy jig of joy when Chuck finally agreed that it was probably safer for him to move in with them. Maybe. Just a small one. That no chairs were harmed in the dancing of, especially not by an enthusiastic Night Fury’s tail. 

They hid the chair later and denied any and all knowledge of it’s existence when Jacob asked later. 

Life had seemed to be picking up and doing pretty well for Mike at that stage. Which of course, was when Kane attacked. 

Fighting against Kane and becoming the figurehead of rebellion hadn’t really been a planned conscious choice on Mike’s part. He and Mutter had been flying, running an errand for Jacob, and therefore been in the right place at the right time to stop Kane from hurting the citizens of Motorcity. 

Kane took it as a vendetta against him. 

Mike took it up as a cause. 

… And because really, he didn’t have anything better to do. 

He was a fighter, that was what he was trained as, that was what he understood, that was what he had lived for in Deluxe. Mutter thought all of Motorcity was her domain, and resented the intruders, her plasma blast tearing through the KaneCo Droids. Chuck was the perfect voice in his ear, even as he screamed in terror, his eyes in the sky, informing him of what was going on. Jacob and Sasquatch made excellent, if terrifying, backup. It worked. 

The fact that the sight of Mutt’s sleek black form was enough to send Kane into a spit flecked rage rage was just an added bonus. 

What he hadn’t expected was people would want to join him. Julie was the first, a non-military figure in Deluxian white waving at him from a rooftop as he and Mutter flew by on patrol. Chuck had warned about it being a possible trap, but Mike had decided to chance it. Refuges were starting to make their way out of Kane’s grasp, following him down to Motorcity. 

It was a gamble that had paid off. He hadn’t been too sure at first when Julie had explained that she wanted to help, that she worked at KaneCo and wanted to spy for him, feed him information on what Kane was up to, to fight them better. Mutter had been twitchy and growly, not staring at her, but glaring at something off to the side and Mike had gotten the feeling that they weren’t alone, that she was bait for an ambush. 

And then the Changewing appeared, the large camouflaging dragon curled protectively around Julie, ready to spit acid at Mutter. 

It took a moment to get their dragons to calm down, but once they did, things began to make more sense. Julie and her dragon, 9Lives, lived in Deluxe, Julie using her position as an intern, using her holograms and the Changewing’s natural camouflage ability to hide in plain sight. She hated what Kane was doing, both to the humans and dragons of Deluxe, and wanted to put a stop to it, to join the two cities together.

Chuck had been hesitant, but Mike had a good feeling about her, like meeting a kindred spirit. It helped that Julie clearly was passionate about stopping Kane, and adored her dragon, watching fondly as Mutt and 9Lives played like oversized cats while he and Julie talked. 

-It still took a couple of months before both Jacob and Chuck were willing to welcome her their Headquarters, but they eventually learned to trust her too. 

Texas had also found him, flying on the back of his Monstrous Nightmare, Stronghorn. In many ways, Texas was the exact opposite of Julie. Where Julie was quiet, Texas was loud. Julie faded to the background, Texas stood out. While Julie’s thoughts were a mystery, Texas’ were much more straightforward.

He wanted to Kick KaneCo Butt. In the Face. 

… Okay, so Texas may have been straightforward, but that didn't necessarily translate to 'easier to understand'. 

Texas was the one to suggest that they name themselves. To give themselves a battle cry to shout when they devastated the KaneCo bots. 

Ideas had come fast and furious, getting more silly and ridiculous until Julie had put down one of Texas’ ideas (something involving dynamite and pterodactyls) and Chuck had laughed, declaring it a ‘burn’. 

Mike had latched on to the idea. Burners. 

They were going to **burn** KaneCo. 

Not literally, the idea was to _stop_ KaneCo, not destroy the city above Motorcity. And since their dragons breathed fire, aside from 9Lives, it fit. Mostly. 

There’d been a bit of a squabble about design, but in the end they were all happy, proudly displaying their allegiance. The Burners. 

The final member they’d stumbled upon by accident. A fight with KaneCo’s forces had taken place a bit too close to the old Detroit Train Station, and suddenly there had been a giant BoneKnapper jumping on KaneBots and tearing their armour off as their rider used a sonic blaster attached to the BoneKnapper’s tail to aid in the destruction. 

It took a little while and several trips to convince Dutch, his BoneKnapper, Whiptail, and his green Terrible Terror, Roth, to join their pack. But once he did, he was a welcome addition, rounding out the Burners, making them feel right. Dutch had no love for KaneCo, and the BoneKnapper armour that he and Whiptail built out of KaneCo bot armour was a thing of constantly modified beauty. 

His mellow temper and laid-back attitude was a welcome balm as well, stabilising the group. Even if Mike had to keep an eye out to keep Dutch from killing Texas every once in a while. 

The only thing that worried Mike about Dutch was the flailing he’d done when introduced to Mutter the first time, about how he’d never dreamed about seeing a Night Fury in person. He’d been about to ask when Chuck laughed nervously and changed the topic, which Dutch never brought up again. 

Life was pretty sweet. Mike had the respect of most of the citizens of Motorcity. People came to him to solve problems or other odd jobs. He had Mutt, Chuck, and a pack of Burners watching his back. 

And he found a SparkStaff, which made fighting Kanes forces even better. 

Which was when he met the Duke of Detroit, and knocked everything back down again. 

The Duke liked Dragons. Rare, powerful Dragons. And a Night Fury was the rarest and most powerful of them all. And he’d gladly trade the lives of the Burners in exchange for Mutt. 

-Who would clearly need to be renamed of course, what kind of idiot would name a _Night Fury_ after a mongrel dog? Mike obviously didn’t understand her worth. 

It had taken some fancy footwork and a lot of luck, but he’d gotten everyone away from the Duke. And then he’d cornered Chuck for a _talk_. Because he was starting to get the sneaking suspicion that there was something about Mutt that Chuck wasn’t talking about. 

Chuck’s shoulders had slumped, his friend looking like a beaten dog as he brought up his screens for Mike to see. 

There had only been three Night Furies ever officially recorded. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had become the first person to befriend a dragon, to form the first Dragon Rider partnership. He, his Night Fury Toothless, and his wife, Astrid Hofferson with her Deadly Nadder Stormfly, were the thing of legends. They literally re-wrote history. 

Genghis Khan and his Night Fury Khara were probably the second most well known. One had been seen about the time of the Renaissance, but it was never confirmed who the Night Fury may have partnered with. 

There may have been more Night Furies, Chuck had found hints that may have been around during the Black Plague, and another around the first World War, but they had never been confirmed, nor their partners known. 

A Night Fury was a sign of change. Potentially world altering change. 

And whoever rode the Night Fury controlled that change. 

Chuck had found Mutter, and had felt himself unworthy to do so. Night Furies were for Kings, Emperors. So he had hidden her away, protected her until she found her Rider. Found someone who would look past her species, her reputation, to love Mutter for herself. 

Mutter had found Mike. 

Mike stared at the screens, at Chuck for several long moments, his head too full to think. In a voice he didn’t quite recognise, he’d informed them he was going to go take a walk. 

And he had walked. Wandering through Motorcity with his hands in his pockets, barely acknowledging the people who greeted him. He was vaguely aware of Julie and 9lives following him from the rooftops, keeping an eye on him and discouraging any problems from arising. He almost called her down to talk, Julie made a good sounding board, but didn't. It was a personal thing, not a Burner thing.

He didn’t want to be a force for change, and yet he did. He wanted Kane stopped, he wanted everyone free to live their own lives, in both Motorcity and Deluxe. 

He didn’t want to rule the world. 

Mike still hadn’t made up his mind when he arrived back at Burner Headquarters, avoiding the others as he headed back to his rooms. He passed the lounge as he did, pausing when he spotted Mutter there. 

She was laying on the ground, curled around Chuck, who was using her as a backrest as he worked on some sort of code, fingers flying as symbols scrolling through his screens. He was talking to himself, bits of code, half-formed verbalisations. Mutt grunted and muttered back at him, the two of them absentmindedly conversing. 

Mike leaned against the doorframe, his uneasiness fading away as he watched his two favourite people snuggled up together. 

It didn't matter that Mutter was a Night Fury, or what reputation they had. Almost everyone in Motorcity had a dragon, Mutt just happened to be a little bit more awesome. And he loved her. The feeling of freedom when they flew together, the fierce pride when she blew away a bot, the sense of joy when she pressed him for attention in the quiet times, their laughter when they played together. 

The feeling of contentedness he'd never felt before, in moments like this. When the world dropped away, and it was just the three of them. 

He would fight for this. To protect this. 

Mutt’s nostrils twitched, her head coming up to stare at him with those familiar bright green eyes, tail thumping a few times. “Hey, girl.” He said quietly, stepping inside and kneeling down in front of her. She crooned as she shifted forward, pressing her flat head to his chest so he could reach the itchy spots on the underside of her jaw. 

Mike smiled as he did as he was bid, affection swelling up in him. He had the bossiest, stubbornest dragon in the whole world, and he couldn't be happier. 

He looked up to find Chuck staring at him. Chuck, who had found a Night Fury, who had known what it had meant, and thought himself unworthy. Chuck, who screamed and flailed, and who didn't like danger, but worried about them, protected them in the only ways he knew how, with loyalty, secrecy, and programming skills. 

Chuck, who his long limbs curled up in a nervous tight ball, as if fearing retribution for telling Mike about Night Furies. As if fearing that Mike would hate him for it, that it would change things between them.

It kind of did, but not in a bad way.

"Come on." He said, standing up, motioning for Chuck to follow. "Let's go for a ride." 

And they did, Chuck sitting behind him on Mutter's back, limbs pressed tight around Mike as if clinging for dear life, screaming that they were going to die, and how much he hated heights. Mike just laughed, Mutter snickering her own amusement, both of them knowing that Chuck was safe up there with them. 

Well, as safe as they could be with Kane trying to kill them at any moment. 

Mike didn’t miss Deluxe, or Kane. Not with Motorcity glimmering below them, Mutter stretching her wings, and Chuck wrapped around him. He could see the others, Texas and Stronghorn, Dutch and Whiptail, Julie and 9lives flying up to join him. 

The Burners, flying together for no reason other than freedom to do so.

The day he’d left Deluxe had been the day he'd lost everything he'd thought was important, and gained everything that truly was.

He'd gained the world.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Started this as a crack plunnie in November 2012, poked at it every couple of months for the past year and a half, and it finally decided it wanted to be done. Yay! 
> 
> Headcannon for the other groups and dragons: 
> 
> Foxy & the Amazons - Deadly Nadders  
> Mama’s Boys - Smothering Smokebreath  
> The Weekend Warriors - Gronckles  
> Terras - Snaptrappers / Zipplebacks  
> Rayon & the Skylarks - Speed Stingers
> 
>  
> 
> ‘Khara’ is a mongolian word for ‘dark’ or ‘black’.


End file.
